naruto new gen: the curse of the ten tails
by kabutogirl1987
Summary: zoe has always been on top. school, swimming, popularity. when one meet and a trip to japan reveal more about the young girl, where does she stand now. rated m for language and later chapters. a lot of oc. read and review!


**This is an oc/oc story but it is in the Naruto universe. I guess you could call it a next gen. story. Please comment!**

I stood on the block and glared down into the water. This was it. This would be make it or break it. My silver marlin's cap clung tight to my head leaving only a few lose strands of hair in my face. They clung to my still wet face and my goggles. I knew red marks were starting to form under the thin rubber padding of the goggles from how tight they were on my head. _Better safe than have your eyes burn half way down the pool _my coach always mocked when I complained to him about the annoying throbbing in my head after I took them off after practice.

My still partially wet, black suit clung to my body dripping onto the block ever so slightly. I pulled in a deep breath and glanced around at the competition in my heat. I needed to win this, and if she was there, I was going to have a run for my money. If I didn't win this I wasn't going to championships and I needed to go to championships. I looked to my left, she wasn't there. I looked to my right and I regretted ever looking. "good luck showy Zoe." she mocked in that smarmy British accent she had. God I hated her. "good luck to you to Samantha." I said in a sickly sweet voice to imitate the disgust I felt for the stupid girl from London. I was in lane five and she was in four. Our times were fairly close so and we were some of the fastest on the team. _I guess that's why coach shoved me in this event._ I thought. God I hated that damn bastard John fishette. Everyone on my team called him coach fish because he was like a damn carp.

His face looked like a fish. I'm not joking. His lips puckered and his eyes looked way to big for his head. Damn fish. Here's how he told me I was in this event:

_Flashback:_

_I had bought a slice of pizza. That was the end of my babysitting money I had earned and I probably wasn't going to get another job in awhile so it sort of pissed me of when my coach just dragged me to the block making me drop my slice. "whether I win or not you are buying me another piece of pizza." I said. He just laughed and kept dragging me up to the block._

_End of the really short flashback_

I glared at the girl through the black plastic of my goggles that matched my suit perfectly. Even the silver strap that ran around my head matched the bordering of the suit. There wasn't a lot of good things to say about my team but there sense of style was impeccable. Black and silver had always been my colors. They helped calm me and lull me into what I knew would be another desperate night of dreaded fitful nightmares.

All I could do now was focus and move forward. "oh showy zoe. You really shouldn't wish me good luck when you know you're the one who needs it." she insulted. I really hated that nick name she had given me. It was all because of her anyway. We had gone on a surf trip that past summer at one of the many beaches in Florida. It had always been a blast since I was a little girl to go and take a lesson with the teachers. I had actually gotten pretty good over the years.

We were relaxing by the beach and Samantha came over and sat near me. She had on a lime green suit that had no neck strap at all. It matched with her skin tone well. The boy on my team I was totally crushing on was hitting the waves with his friends. I watched him as he went. I was wearing a string teal blue bikini that I had to say looked pretty good on me. Well, the boy had stopped and I stood up. Apparently Samantha just didn't want to see me with him at all. She grabbed the neck and back string of my top and my walking forward ended up being my demise. It fell of right in front of him. I quickly pulled it back on and Samantha ended up going out with the boy.

I hated that bleach blond British bitch. "Zoe! Get your head in the game! Samantha! Tight stream line!" coach fish yelled at us from the side lines. I looked back down at my reflection in the blue mirror that laid in the concrete base of the pool. Black lines painted the bottom that traced the lanes of the pool. I pulled in another deep breath and waited for the sound. It came a short time later and I shot like a tightly pulled arrow being released after a long time into the water. It sent a shiver down my spine as my body hit the freezing water. It was a lot better than if the water was warm. That would have sucked! It would have relaxed me to much.

I pushed myself to my full extent and swam to the wall. I knew I was ahead so I dared to take a glance to my left and right. It was neck and neck with me and Samantha. None of the other swimmers were close. But Samantha was actually gaining on me. _sore o imaimashi! _a small part of me screamed in my head. _what the fuck? How the hell do I know another language?_

I shook of the weirdness and rushed all my focus on the fifty freestyle I was swimming. A jolt of energy shook me and I rushed ahead. Reaching the wall, I flipped and pushed with another jolt. I swam into the wall and pushed the pad that stopped the clock. I grabbed the wall out of breath and my body shaking from a sudden lack of energy. I looked at the clock on the wall. I got first but that wasn't what shocked me. It was a twenty second flat time. That was faster than the world record in long course for that event. The referee tapped his stop watch to see if there wasn't a mistake. But the other ref. tapped him and pointed down at the other end. He and I followed her finger to the other wall.

When my eyes stopped searching, my heart almost stopped. There was a large dent where I had pushed of on the wall. I got out of the water with some difficulty and tottered over to my coach like he always tells me to do. I grabbed a chair beside him and waited for him to stop hanging his mouth open. "you shouldn't do that. You'll catch flies." I panted to him. He snapped out of it and scratched the back of his head. "yeah. Well. Um. I don't know what to tell you. That pretty much was the perfect swim so… have any more events today?" he asked. "no." I showed him my arm where I wrote all of the events for that day. "cool. Uh good swim. See you tomorrow?" he asked. "nah I already made it into championships for one thing so I think I'll be ok. Besides I'm really tired and I don't want to swim tomorrow." I walked away swaying from a lack of energy that seemed not to go away. I managed to make my way to the locker room and quickly take of my suit and shower. I glanced down at the tattoo on the small of my back. It had always been there and I had no clue where I had gotten it. It was a pattern with three commas in the center of my back. Some words in Japanese were imprinted in a circle around them with words extending out in the nautical directions. On the left and right lines two thick lines circled around the words like a caddices.

I let the hot water scorch my skin and make it red with it's fiery touch. It burned but I was trying to burn away all the weirdness of that day so far. Just seeing the wall scared me half to death. I shut of the water and wrapped a towel around my body. Looking to make sure no one was there, I quickly ran to my locker, pulled on my shorts And t-shirt, pulled a quick brush through my hair, and made a break for the door. And then hell came to play with my head even more today.

Samantha and her bunch of bimbo's from the swim team were with her. _damn it! As if I didn't have enough shit to worry about already _I snapped in my mind. She glared at me and her bimbo's left for the showers. "why the fuck did all of that shit out there happen?" she said pointing out the door to the pool deck. "I have no fucking clue!" I yelled back at her. "well get one then come talk to me spiteful bitch!" I shut up and bit my tongue. She huffed and stormed to the showers with the rest of her group. I wouldn't call them her friends. They only liked her for her popularity. I stood in fear for another few moments. Not because of her words but what I saw in her eyes. Her usually green eyes had glinted red and I saw an unmistakable look of murder in her eyes. I shook of the third weird thing that day and walked out to the parking lot. Unlocking the chain on my red bike, I hopped on and rode back home.

I was greeted by the unmistakable voice of my uncle. "Zoe! How was the meet?" he questioned. I ran up to him leaving my bike in the yard running up to him and hugging him. I buried my face in his chest letting my shock flowed as I shook in his arms uncontrollable. "I have a lot to tell you uncle Naruto." I sobbed.

**So what did you think? I know I'm going to continue this one but I won't post anything unless you comment! Please comment and I'll update soon! Peace. :D**


End file.
